


Juntos por siempre

by Spanish_Shipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creo que es angst, F/M, pero no estoy segura, solo es sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanish_Shipper/pseuds/Spanish_Shipper
Summary: Mabel y bill quieren estar juntos pero dipper no aprueba su relación así que Mabel decide que huyan juntos.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 2





	Juntos por siempre

Mabel y bill se encontraban sentados, ambos separados en el banco, sin mirarse los dos.

Lo único que podían hacer es tocar sus manos, mientras miraban los niños jugar en el parque. Mabel y bill no podían estar juntos porque Dipper el hermano de Mabel no apoyaba su relación. Bill se encontraba simplemente mirando a la nada mientras que Mabel solo miraba para abajo. Necesitaban hablar al fin de su relación y sobre dipper.

"Es cierto que mi hermano puede ser un poco idiota" Decía Mabel mientras seguía mirando para abajo, quería mirar a Bill pero este apartaba la mirada.

"Dipper puede ser un poco más que idota, agarro un libro de un tamaño enorme y me empezó a golpear con él, me dejó fatal el cuerpo" Bill solo suspiró y al fin pudo mirar a su novia.

"Ya.... Allí se pasó bastante, pero lo hizo porque me quiere y creyó que hizo lo correcto" Y Mabel como hizo su novio, también lo miró.

Ambos se quedaron mirando mientras se agarraban de la manos, los niños seguían corriendo de fondo pero eso no les importaba a ambos.

"Siempre podemos huir juntos de aquí e ir a gravity falls"

"¿huir? ¿Gravity falls?" El chico de pelos rubios se veía bastante confuso ante eso, es verdad que ama mucho a su novia, pero hay veces que tiene ideas bastantes alocadas.

"Si, si mi hermano no nos acepta podemos ir al pueblo donde pasaba las vacaciones de verano cuando era más pequeña, allí tenemos una casa así que podremos vivir allí, los dos juntos"

"no se Mabel..... Pero si tu quieres, iré contigo"

"gracias mi amor"

Mabel le dio un beso corto en la boca y rápidamente con un brillo radiante en la cara y una gran sonrisa se despidió del chaval.

"ay... Mabel, que ideas puedes tener a veces"

Continuará?

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez escriendo algo triste y seguro que salió bastante raro. También es mi primera vez con el mabill pero es que amo a esos dos jsbsnsn


End file.
